1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the importance of a display device that is a connection medium between a user and information is increased (e.g., magnified). Thus, there is a growing tendency to use flat panel display (FPD) devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display devices, or plasma display panels (PDPs).
Among the FPD devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.